Existent
by e-Ifrit
Summary: Mulder foi embora? Para onde? E o que será de Dana Scully?


Existent  
by Ifrit

"Agente Doggett, há vários dias a agente Scully não atende ao telefone, por acaso tem falado com ela ultimamente?"

"Não senhor. Eu também tenho tentado falar com ela mas não consegui... não consegui encontrar também o agente Mulder e..."

"Sim, eu também não consegui mais falar com ele... estou preocupado, será que poderia ir à casa dela tentar saber de algo?"

"Não acho isso apropriado, mas em todo caso eu vou."

"Obrigado, agente Doggett. Mantenha-me informado."

"Claro."

Doggett saiu da sala sentindo-se invasivo por antecedência. Tinha a impressão de que Scully não queria ser encontrada nem falar com ninguém, por isso não atendia ao telefone. Mas achava muito estranho o sumiço de Mulder. A não ser que ele estivesse com ela, o que seria correto. Seu filho acabara de nascer, ele deveria estar fazendo companhia a ela e ajudando-a, enfim.

"John, cuidado!" - Doggett esbarrou em Monica e quase a derrubou - "Em que está pensando, o que houve?"

"Venha comigo, preciso de uma opinião." - Doggett a conduziu até a sala.

"Monica, sabe que há vários dias estamos tentando saber da agente Scully sem sucesso..."

"Sim. E você está querendo ir até a casa dela e saber o que está acontecendo, não é?"

"Bom, na verdade sim, mas quem me pediu isso foi o Skinner. Ele também está preocupado. O problema é que eu não sei se é certo eu ir lá assim, ela acaba de ter seu filho e pode não querer falar com ninguém e..."

"E Mulder pode estar lá, não é? John, vá lá e faça uma visita a eles, então. Melhor que isso, eu vou com você, assim faremos uma visita a eles juntos. Não parece melhor assim?"

"Mas..."

"Não, John. Eu sei que isso te incomoda, mas tem que superar. Nós vamos hoje no fim do dia." - Apesar da expressão sorridente de sempre, o tom de voz dela não permitia recusa.

Monica e Doggett estavam parados em frente à porta do apartamento de Scully. Já haviam batido na porta várias vezes, sem resposta. Doggett estava ficando realmente preocupado, pois sabia que ela estava alí.

"Monica, afaste-se!"

"John, você não vai... "

Reyes não teve tempo para terminar, Doggett sacou sua arma e atirou na porta, destruindo a fechadura. Entrou no apartamento e nada viu. Parecia não ter realmente ninguém em casa, mas um ruido de bebê desfez a idéia. Ele foi então até o quarto e viu Scully com William no colo. Ela estava impassível, exceto pelo rosto molhado, obviamente por lágrimas. Mas o que teria acontecido?

"Agente Scully... Dana, o que houve? Há vários dias estamos tentando falar com você, Skinner está preocupado... por que está sozinha, onde está M..."

"John," - Monica o interrompeu - "me deixe falar com ela, por favor. Vá para a sala, eu já vou."

"Mas... está certo. Agente Scully, me desculpe pelo mau jeito, eu..."

"John, por favor, vá agora."

Doggett saiu do quarto ainda transtornado com o que viu. Queria ajudar mas nem mesmo sabia o que tinha acontecido. E sabia que Scully não diria nada a ele. Esperava que Monica conseguisse alguma coisa.

"Agente Scully, vamos lá, o que houve? Olha, só estamos as duas aqui, e nada do que me disser será passado para outros a menos que você permita."

"Não há nada, eu estou bem." - Scully evitava olhá-la diretamente.

"Claro que não está. Veja só, você não fala conosco há dias, não atende à porta, quanto tempo acha que pode se isolar com seu filho? E sozinha??? Não deveria estar sozinha, Dana, aliás, me desculpe mas tenho que perguntar... onde está o agente Mulder?"

Scully continuou impassível, mas agora algumas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Ela pareceu decidir-se e encarou Monica.

"Ele se foi. Disse que voltaria quando estivesse pronto." - Mais lágrimas se formaram e Scully finalmente se deixou levar. William agora dormia em seu colo, alheio à situação. Monica olhou a agente com tristeza. O que poderiam fazer? Por hora, ela não poderia ficar sozinha, precisava de ajuda. Ela pegou William dos braços de Scully e o colocou no berço. Fez com que ela se deitasse e saiu do quarto:

"Espere um pouco, eu já volto."

E foi para a sala. Assim que a viu, Doggett se levantou, a expressão preocupada. Monica foi até a cozinha e o chamou.

"John, temos problemas. Eu a deixei deitada no quarto, o bebê está dormindo. Ela não está bem, e me parece que o agente Mulder a deixou..."

"Mas como??? E ela está sozinha há quanto tempo? O que houve?"

"Eu não sei, mas acho que já deve fazer alguns dias. Ela só me disse que ele voltaria quando estivesse pronto."

"E ele não disse para onde iria, não é? E agora? Como podemos ajudar?"

"Bom, primeiramente ela não pode ficar sozinha desse jeito, precisa de ajuda para se recuperar e cuidar do bebê. Eu vou tentar falar com a mãe dela, mas antes preciso saber o que ela acha disso."

"Então eu vou falar com Skinner. Um de nós fica aqui com ela enquanto o outro se encarrega de encontrar Mulder..."

"Sim... mas John, eu fico com ela, está bem?"

"Certo."

"Como é???"

"Isso mesmo. Mulder foi embora e não disse para onde. A agente Scully estava sozinha com o bebê, eu e Monica tivemos que arrombar a porta do apartamento..."

"Mas que absurdo... deve ter acontecido algo para Mulder ter ido assim, ele não faria isso sem um bom motivo..."

"Por isso eu quero permissão para investigar. Acredito que esteja acontecendo algo de grave e que o agente Mulder tenha resolvido sair a campo sozinho."

"É bem provável, agente Doggett. Faça isso então... e como ela está?"

"Nada bem. Fisicamente parece ok, mas ela estava num estado terrível quando a encontramos... Monica vai ficar lá, ela precisa de ajuda e de companhia."

"Muito bem. Se precisar de alguma coisa me avise."

"Obrigado, senhor."

Três meses se passaram sem que Mulder fosse encontrado. Doggett já estava se sentindo inclinado a acreditar que ele teria sido "abduzido" novamente. Ele riria da situação se não fosse tão duro encarar Scully e não ter nenhum progresso para contar. Monica conseguira fazer com que Scully reagisse, agora ela parecia ter condições de colaborar com eles e talvez apresentar algumas pistas, mas ela não sabia de nada conclusivo. Mais uma vez ele teria que passar por isso, ver a nuvem de desespero passar pelos olhos azuis e ela engolir em seco e dizer "Tudo bem, amanhã procuraremos em outro lugar". Chegou à porta do apartamento e deu duas batidas leves. Monica o atendeu.

"John! Entre, nós fizemos um jantar..."

Doggett entrou, e viu Scully no sofá com William no colo. O garotinho, apesar de novinho, já estava muito esperto e se agitava bastante, divertindo-se com as brincadeiras da mãe. Ao contrário de todos os dias, Scully não perguntou nada a ele sobre Mulder. Ela o chamou.

"John, pode ficar um pouco com o Will? Eu preciso pegar uma nova fralda para ele..."

"Claro!" - Doggett pegou o menino, que riu para ele.

Ele sentou-se no sofá e colocou William sentado em seus joelhos, imitando um cavalo. O menino ria deliciado, um sorriso tão inocente, que o fazia lembrar-se de Luke. Mas não era uma lembrança que o deixava triste. Apenas o fazia pensar se ainda teria a chance de ter de novo um garotinho, assim como William. Quem sabe um dia? Por enquanto ele não parecia estar com sorte mesmo, a mulher por quem ele sem sentir se apaixonou já pertencia a outro... Doggett sorria de sua situação.

"Do que está rindo, John?" - Scully olhou para ele curiosa, enquanto pegava o bebê e o deitava no sofá.

"Hum... nada importante. Só estava pensando em como a vida vai acontecendo de forma estranha..."

"É mesmo? Então me explique!" - Scully abriu a fralda de William e Doggett fez uma careta ao ver o conteúdo.

"Nossa, não acredito que ele estava sentado em cima disso o tempo todo e ainda ria!"

"E você ainda o sacodiu..." - Scully não pôde conter a risada. - "Mas você dizia..."

"Bom, como eu disse, não era nada de importante... só que às vezes o que a gente quer muito fazer pode afastar alguma outra coisa que a gente quer muito também... e temos que escolher entre coisas que ocupam o primeiro lugar em nossas vidas, entende?"

Scully apenas olhava para ele. Ela tinha um pressentimento, a impressão de que essas coisas tinham a ver com ela. Há algum tempo ela sentia isso, mas não perguntaria, sabia que ele não iria falar. Terminou de trocar William e sentou-se ao lado dele.

"John, eu..."

Nesse momento ouviram batidas na porta. Scully olhou para Doggett assustada. Ele se levantou e foi até a porta. Quando abriu, Mulder praticamente caiu em cima dele. Monica pegou William e foi chamar uma ambulância. Doggett carregou Mulder até o quarto de Scully, que o examinou. Não estava ferido, mas estava muito debilitado e quase inconsciente.

"Vá comer alguma coisa. Eu fico aqui, e qualquer coisa te chamo." - Doggett falou baixo para Scully.

Scully saiu do quarto, relutante. Doggett sentou-se ao lado da cama e ficou observando o homem inconsciente. Mulder dormia há 36 horas quase que ininterruptas. Quando ele acordasse, teria que explicar tudo. Mulder lentamente abriu os olhos. Piscou tentando reconhecer quem estava ali com ele. Finalmente olhou para Doggett e permaneceu em silêncio.

"Como se sente, agente Mulder?"

"Onde está Scully? Ela está bem?" - Mulder tentava se levantar mas o corpo todo doía.

"Dana está bem, e seu filho também." - Doggett inclinou a cama e o ajudou a se sentar - "Pode me dizer onde esteve esse tempo todo?"

"Agente Doggett, se não se importa, eu prefiro conversar sobre isso com a Scully..."

"Na verdade eu me importo sim. Quero saber onde esteve e o que aconteceu. Por quê se foi sem ao menos dizer para onde? Por que a deixou sozinha e nem nos avisou?"

"Agente Doggett, eu não podia envolver ninguém no caso, e podia resolver tudo, e resolví..."

"Mulder, tem idéia do quanto corremos atrás de você? Se visse como Dana ficou quando você se foi, e durante todo o tempo que ficou desaparecido..." - Doggett estava começando a se alterar.

"Agente Doggett, eu agradeço a preocupação, mas agora já acabou! Eu não podia levar ninguém comigo e ponto final, consegue entender isso???"

Doggett perdeu a calma de vez, e puxou Mulder pela camisa.

"Escute bem, Fox Mulder! Nunca mais, eu repito, NUNCA MAIS faça isso com ela. Sabia que ela se trancou sozinha naquele apartamento com seu filho depois que você a deixou??? É, ela passou duas semanas isolada e sem reagir naquele quarto, em recuperação, sozinha e com um bebê no colo!!! Se você a ama, e eu espero sinceramente que isso seja verdade, nunca mais faça isso! Sabe muito bem que poderia ter falado comigo ou com a agente Reyes, estivemos envolvidos nas mesmas coisas!!! Posso não acreditar no mesmo que vocês, mas jamais deixaria de ajudar no que fosse preciso, entendeu bem??? Fui claro???"

Mulder o olhava assustado. Doggett o encostou de volta na cama. Respirou fundo, acabou explodindo, afinal.

"Me desculpe, eu acho que exagerei..."

"Não... você tem razão, eu agí como um idiota. Espero que algum dia ela possa me perdoar por isso. Peço desculpas a você também..."

"Ela o ama, agente Mulder. Faça-a feliz e já estará de bom tamanho para mim." - Doggett deixou o quarto. Do lado de fora, Scully o viu se aproximar da porta e sentou-se rapidamente na poltrona do corredor. Ela olhou para ele, que lhe sorriu de volta.

"Ele já acordou..."

"Obrigada, John..."

Cinco dias depois, Mulder recebeu alta e eles fizeram um jantar para os amigos. Os pistoleiros se divertiam com William, supervisionados por Maggie. Monica e Scully estavam às voltas com as tortas de frango e Mulder teve que sair para comprar mais gelo. Doggett estava já comendo e observando a alegria das pessoas. Sentia-se feliz também, e muito aliviado. Scully se aproximou dele, que a recebeu sorrindo.

"Do que está rindo tanto? Não me diga que é das coisas estranhas da vida..." - Scully sorria.

"Bom, na verdade eu estava rindo dos pedaços de frango que estão no seu cabelo..."

Scully passou os dedos no cabelo, rindo. Doggett a ajudou a se livrar da sujeira. Ela o encarou séria.

"John, eu... eu ouvi o que disse a Mulder no hospital e..."

"Dana, me desculpe. Eu acabei me excedendo, foi um período muito difícil e..."

"Não, John, eu queria agradecer! Lembra-se da noite em que Mulder apareceu? Você me falava sobre coisas que ocupam um lugar prioritário na nossa vida, e sobre ter que escolher entre elas e só poder ficar com uma... eu acho que agora consegui entender o que você falou. Eu sei, John, o que você sente, e lamento muito não poder sentir o mesmo..."

"Ei, não lamente... eu fiz uma escolha que certamente é a que fará você feliz, e a mim, e a todos os que estão ao redor. Olha, mesmo que se perca uma das prioridades, a outra se mantém, e me faz feliz, acredite. Além do mais, todos nós temos várias chances de encontrar alguém e junto com essa pessoa vem a felicidade, não acha?"

Ele olhou para Monica, que vinha carregando uma travessa de salada. Scully olhou para ela e depois para ele e sorriu, entendendo imediatamente.

"Se é assim, John, eu espero que você não tenha que caminhar muito para encontrar esse alguém..." - Scully sorriu - "mas por enquanto, quero te pedir uma coisa... Monica!!!"

"Já vou!"

"Venha aqui na sala, por favor!"

Todos pararam de conversar e se juntaram na sala. Mulder chegou com o gelo e Skinner, que o encontrou na porta. Scully correu na direção de Mulder e lhe disse algo no ouvido, que o fez sorrir. Monica chegou à sala, e Scully pegou ela e Doggett pela mão.

"Quero fazer um pedido aqui e espero que esses dois não me decepcionem!"

Mulder juntou-se a Scully e olhou para Doggett e Reyes, sorrindo. Os dois praticamente se encolheram diante dos olhares de todos. Scully finalmente continuou.

"Quero pedir que vocês dois sejam os padrinhos do Will!!!"

Monica sorriu e Scully a abraçou. Mulder cumprimentou Doggett com um abraço e depois à Monica. Scully piscou para Doggett e fez um sinal em direção à Monica, que percebeu. Doggett sorriu.

"Nada mal..."

FIM


End file.
